matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Leatherneck
* * Bipod * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 100 (720 rpm)|capacity = 100 (max 1000)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |cost = 330 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = |theme = Desert Camouflage/Military-themed|firing_sound = }} The Leatherneck is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 update. Appearance *It is a sniper rifle-like assault rifle with the desert camouflage finish, rigid stock, 100-round cylindrical magazine, scope with the magnifying accessory attached to its rear and the iron sights on the said accessory. Under the barrel is the hand guard (with light-blue neon) and the non-fold extendable stock. Strategy It deals awesome damage, high fire rate, massive capacity, above-average mobility and godly accuracy. Tips *Use this as something to gain free armor. *Aim for the head of targets to maximize damage. *With extremely good accuracy, it can be used at all ranges especially now having 10X zoom, however, melee ranges can be a little difficult. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers. **This method is improved as this weapon have the 10X scope. *t has a fairly high mobility so it could be used for dodging projectiles. *Try avoiding close-=range attacks as its perfect accuracy makes it inappropriate for such a range. *This gun works a lot like the SWAT Rifle and Dragon breath. *Jetpack users could also be easily killed with this weapon due to its accuracy, however, be sure to make every shot count because wasting ammo with this weapon is not an option. *Despite the weight of the dylindrical magazine, the reload is quite fast. *This weapon has a very quick reloading time, meaning you can quickly reload on the go. **It can reload even faster if equipping Cowboy Hat and max level Sniper Cape. *Its recoil is severely low, so don't mind firing too much. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. *Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. *Due to the high capacity and damage, you can kill many enemies before reloading. You can stay in combat for longer before backing off to reload. *With sufficient training one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. *This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at medium-long ranges too. As well as using it as a makeshift automatic sniper rifle. Counters *Get close with a powerful weapon, however, if you approach head-on, experienced users can kill you whilst excluding the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *The jetpack can be used to escape these users, but be aware that they can still kill you fairly easily with this weapon, even if they are not a really skilled person. *If you have to retreat, do so while returning fire, as the Leatherneck offers high mobility to chase you down with. *It is not a one-shot weapon and does not have OP effects like wall break or area damage, so use this to your advantage. *This weapon is very deadly in all ranges if done correctly, so attack from behind using high damaging weapons like Veteran or Warmaster. *Use an area damage weapon so he will have a hard time aiming. *Move around a lot so people can use up their ammo. *Be very careful when using weapons such as Rocket Launcher or Ghost Lantern to kill Last Samurai users. They could easily have a gear piece such as the Ninja Tabi active to dodge the projectile, and with the slow reload of such weapons, you are leaving yourself vulnerable. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Any well-placed hits from one-shot weapons will do the trick. *If this is really giving you trouble, avoid the line of sight and try to flank them, as it buys you time to kill them. *Not many automatic weapons stand a chance at winning a direct firefight with this, especially since its massive damage and godly accuracy skyrockets its time to kill, range and mobility will take care of most players. *With competent experience, superior fire rate weapons such as the Champion Peacemaker can take these users out easily. However, take note that these players are dangerous regardless; never underestimate them or it will be the end of you. *If all counter strategies failed, give him/her taste his/her own medicine. Firing Sound *Tactical Rifle's Theme *Desert Camouflage/Military-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *The design of the weapon seems to be inspired by the Barrett M82 due to its design. *It visually resembles the assault rifle counterpart of the Elephant Hunter. *The name "leatherneck" is a military slang term for a member of the United States Marine Corps, or of the British Royal Marines. *It visually resembles the desert camouflage counterpart of M.A.T.A.D.O.R. *It shares the same camouflage of the Barracks. *For practicality purposes, this weapon needs only one grip, be it bipod or foregrip. *The camouflage itself is a mix of forest/jungle and desert camouflage. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Armor Bonus Category:Scoped Category:Bipod Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Legendary